Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Cataclysm
by BadgerWrites
Summary: A lone Weavile and an oddball Midnight Lycanroc team up against the evils inhabiting their world. Co-Writer: CosmicCheeto


"C'mon, we have to keep moving."

A distant voice said, it's tone quiet yet harsh. Sounds of trudging through the dense and compact snow could be heard as the wind howled in the chilled mid-evening air. "Well, maybe if you weren't going so fast you wouldn't have to rush me." Another voice said defiantly.

"...You know, we're already behind the rest of the pack, so pick up the pace," Two Weavile, male and female followed behind the rear of their clan, they've been stalking Mamoswine tracks they had seen days prior and have been following for a few days now

"Shiva, you know what will happen if we don't help with the attack, let alone be late to it," The male voice retaliated with, "Yeah yeah, got it. It's not our fault that we got rear flank anyways, it's not like anything ever goes wrong, Vern." She said, finally picking up the pace and catching up to him, who was now following closely behind the gathering of Sneasel and Weavile alike

"I swear to Arceus ever since you have been a little Sneasel you've always argued with everything I say," Vern scoffed, as well as noticing the large mamoswine tracks imprinted in the snow "Well, maybe if you just—" The Weavile stopped talking as soon as she noticed her pack get into their prone stance, as if ready to strike at any moment,

Slowly, the two inched their way back into the crowd and watched as about half a dozen mamoswine followed directly in front of them. Then, as if instructed by a commander, the clan went into groups of three or four, flanking the sides of the mamoswine to try and provide easy takedowns of the large creatures, Shiva, being part of the rear flank was within her group, claws ready to sink into the flesh of her target.

It had all been so swift that it felt like it was over in a matter of minutes, the brutal takedown of all of the mamoswine had been as efficient as could be.

After this, the Weavile and Sneasel rounded up the bodies of the fallen behemoths, before cutting them open and allowing their clanmates to dig into the creatures.

Shiva grabbed her share of the prize, she bit into the meat, being still warm but all so savory, filling her with the intense satisfaction and thrill of killing she had been waiting for for days.

She spotted Vern still over by one of the carcasses and walked up to him, with a smirk on her face

"That was worth the wait id say," She said, claws still covered in a ruby-colored liquid

"Yeah, id say so too" Vern grinned, taking another bite out of the meat he had been eating "..This much will last us probably four days atleast, but I don't know how long we can stay here for, the clouds look like a storm is coming, and a big one at that." He said, looking high above the sky, the dark hues of grey, sometimes even specks of black seen in sky

"..That is pretty weird, don't you think..? I don't feel anything in the air coming, it's not right.." She said, looking up the sky with a odd expression on her face

"I don't know, but I have a really bad feeling about it.."

An eerie shudder went down her spine as she finally looks away, as if the air around her just got colder than it already was

"Anyways, like I was saying—" Vern tried to speak, but as if as soon as he opened his mouth commotion started on the other side of the camp that the clan had set up,

 _Figures._

Dark shadows emerged from over the hill in the shape of various pokémon, however, black wisps of some type of energy was coming off of them. As if they were semi-transparent, as well as having glowing white eyes they began to come towards the clan.

First a few of them, no bigger than a Lucario or a Weavile, but then appeared larger ones, ones that towered over the Weavile and Sneasels.

As if time stopped for the clan, the only sound Shiva could hear was the frigid air, as she looked on at these unimaginable poltergeists,

Then she saw it, one of them approaching slowly, interacting with one of her clanmates, as if downright devouring them before her very eyes. She stood there with Vern in fear watching this spectacle unfold.

The figures kept coming, and coming, over the mountainside

 _"Run. Run. Get away."_ A voice echoed in Shiva's head, but her body remained there, her instincts useless. Paralyzed, watching as Weavile's get attacked by these creatures, all ending up in a similar fate as the last.

Many of them, like her, watched as these shadowy figures come closer.

Finally, she looked at Vern one last time as one descended upon them, she looked up,

Absolute Dread filled her.

Shiva tried to let words escape her mouth as her body acted out of sheer fight or flight, lunging towards the creature.

As if hit by a tauros full on, the creature attacked her, sending her flying into a neighboring tree, knocking snow on top of her.

Her vision blurred, listening to the muffled screams of her fellow clanmates, their earth shattering screams.

And then,

 _Nothing._

* * *

What felt like hours, possibly more went by before she regained consciousness, her entire body ached, especially her shoulder, practically feeling as if her arm had been torn from her torso

Slowly and achingly she got up from the snow bank she had been buried in. thankfully however, this being her natural climate prevented her from feeling the intense frost surrounding her and making hypothermia not a problem.

As Shiva emerged from the snow bank, she looked around her surroundings.

Nobody, no pokémon were visible in the now fading sunlight, Night time would be setting in soon. All that was left was the blood stained snow, now looking a pink-ish color. The bodies of the partially eaten mamoswine were there as well.

She stared at the frozen pools of blood, her heart weighed down, the feeling of breaking down and crying over the loss of everything she knew, everything she had was taken from her within moments loomed over her.

After that, an unimaginable anger took its place, filling her with the strength she needed to not collapse right there.

She was going to kill every last one of those bastards.

She was going to avenge her clan.

As she picked her feet up one after another, she walked passed the blood soaked snow, it's presence gracing the landscape with some kind of ethereal nature. No sounds of pokémon could be heard, only the ghostly sound of the wind as it blew against her face, her breath being seen as she walked.

Particularly, she only had somewhat of an idea of where to go to get help, which was a pokémon guild, something that specializes in the safety of all pokémon, civil or feral, as well as a center for distributing missions given to its fellow members.

The journey to the closest town, Devine Town, would take at least a day to get there. Having no time to waste, or restraints, she started to trek down the mountain, it's melancholy vibes haunting her as she walked in the snow to her destination.

Through the night she pushed on, the repeating reminder of what happened not too many hours ago dwelled on her mind as she goes down a steep incline, nearly tripping.

She knew where she had to get, she had to reach the guild by the evening tomorrow. As she walked, all she had were the replaying moments of her clan being decimated before her very eyes. A passion of anger burned within the weavile like no other she had felt before.

As dawn came, she settled near a running stream. Her silhouette being being her only companion. 'Why me'. She thought. The only question running through her mind. Why was she the lucky one, why was she, a newly evolved weavile the only one to survive the crusade?

That did not matter now.

What _did_ matter was going to the guild and getting answers. That was her goal now and she knew it.

She walked along a route less taken that the clan had showed her, trying to avoid as many potentially dangerous feral Pokemon as she could, after a bit more of walking she stopped by a nearby river, catching a Feebas in the water and eating it as her breakfast, she marched on towards her destination, Devine Town.

Shiva was not really accustomed to towns, she fairly hated them actually. How could pokémon of different species that should be predator and prey live in harmony together in such close proximity? It did not make sense to her. In all her life especially she knew of only a few occasions of when she wondered into a town back when she was a sneasel. The crowded streets, artificial smells, and large buildings only brought her grief and not the protection and comfort of other civil pokémon. No, she was a rare breed of pokémon, being not feral nor civil, rather a mix of both, not leaving behind the old ways of life and living in the wild as Arceus intended them to. Her way of life was going extinct, pokémon would rather chose to remain in the safety of their homes instead of the nomadic culture that was of the old ways. She always preferred this however, the air was always more fresh where she goes in her opinion. As well as the satisfaction of catching prey that you just cannot get in town because everything is bought at a shop. If there was one thing she remotely liked about these towns it was observing the different cultures. From a Mankey and Arbok being mates to the feral Pidgey and Pidoves that sit on the rooftops of the buildings built by the Gurdurrs and Conkeldurrs. It was fascinating at times to see these interactions but left her confused as well.

As the Weavile reached the base of the mountain she saw the first pokémon she had seen in a while, an Ampharos.

This Ampharos was most likely a merchant or traveller coming from Devine Town, now being only a couple hours away. As the Weavile walked on the appearing path she passed the Ampharos, glaring at them as she walked by.

The air was much warmer now, if there's one thing she loves about mountains it's the cold. It makes her feel more powerful, most likely being that she is part ice-type.

However, it did not bother her coming down from them as much as she seen her clanmates deny to. Usually only on certain occasions would she be allowed to roam down the mountain, getting a feeling for the area that of which they lived.

Her shoulder had been since stopped bleeding ever since she came down the mountain, the cut was not as bad as it could have been, only a little bit of muscle was showing but she didn't care, it was not going to stop her from reaching her goal. The weavile figured that she could easily get aid from the guild after she arrives.

The environment was much different now, it consisted of a bunch of pine trees, which inbetween held a dirt road. This time of the season however there were no flowers blooming, only the fallen leaves from trees and the brisk atmosphere to accompany those in the region. Shiva loved this season, it was so calming to her.

After about an hour of walking through the peaceful terrain buildings started to appear. Devine Town at last.

The Weavile made her way through the semi-crowded streets, everywhere she looked there would be some pokémon trying to sell some other pokémon something. She scoffed as she walked, not in the mood for interacting with anybody.

As she walked on the cobblestone path, she noticed that many pokémon would stop and watch her, most likely due to her ruffled fur, and bloody shoulder.

She did not mind the stares that she got, she was focused on finding answers where she thought she could get them.

Shiva only vaguely knew where to look, and that was somewhere in Devine Town. When she was younger her elders told her of this town and it's history, as well as the established guild there. They said it was a large tree structure.

 _'...Just gotta look for a really big tree..'_ She thought, turning the corner of a busy intersection and looking over the rooftops.

After sometime walking through the streets there it is, a tree that can be described as ginormous, with smaller trees linked together by bridges connecting to presumably the main hub— a large tree in the center. The guild towered over all of the other buildings in Devine Town, even though she was about a block away from her destination she could see the many vague figures traveling up and down the vast connection of bridges, as well as entering and exiting the large door that almost resembled a drawbridge from a distance.

Shiva could not believe her eyes as she looked upon such a marvel of construction and organization. The closest she had ever been to living in an actual home was the time her clan was stuck in an awful snow storm back on the mountain, where they had to hold out for a week and a half as the weather would have been an even a risk to their kind.

Pokémon of all shapes and sizes came from the large opening, ranging from a small Mocchino to an Ursaring.

As she got closer, more and more details started to pop out, such as the shops the decorated bridges, being labeled by certain merchandise such as 'Resupply', 'Orbs', and 'Accessories'.

With all the commotion it was easy for the Weavile to slip into the entrance, save for a couple of odd looks from the presumed members of the guild.

Inside the tree could be described as grand. As in here even more pokémon were running around, filling out paperwork, going places to and fro. Even a contraption Shiva had never seen before; a transportation system that helped pokémon get to the higher reaches of the structure. All of this was a lot to take in, could something such this size really even be real?

After a while of looking around for some form of authority she talked to she found a large wooden board with certain papers posted to it labeled 'Missions'.

Missions ranging from rescue to keeping ordinance could be seen. However, the thing that caught the Weavile's eye was the Notice at the top of the board:

 **"MISSING POKÉMON, IF FOUND, PLEASE CONTACT THE DEVINE TOWN GUILD IMMEDIATELY"**

Names and pictures were listed as recent as yesterday evening, there were many of them to be seen.

In her mind Shiva started to piece together what this must've meant.

It had to have been the things that destroyed her clan.

Those things, those _unimaginable enigma_ of creatures which took everything dear she held and ripped it from her, from friends, to the elders that hatched her.

She knew what she had to do, and that was find some type of authority to talk to about her incident.

 _"...Lookin' at the missing pokémon list, eh? See anyone familiar?"_ As soon as the voice finished speaking the Weavile turned to see where it was coming from, she looked down and saw a Combusken wearing a scarf, as well as a collar with an odd emblem on it, a bronze pin.

"No, not really." She said calmly, playing with her claws

"Oh, alright.. Say, I haven't seen ya around here before, what brings ya to these parts? And what happened to ya arm 'ere?" The Combusken points to her arm, her fur soaked in blood looking more of a dark-red than it's normal color.

"I'm looking for somebody in charge here, as for this" She clutched her arm "..It's nothing, I just need to see whoever is in charge."

The Combusken gave her an odd look, before sighing and shrugging "Well, ya came at the right time I s'pose, one of our leaders just came back from a long mission, nobody knows what it was about. Come on, i'll take ya to em'" He says, motioning her to come as he started walking

 _'Multiple leaders?'_ She thought, although, it wasn't a big surprise as the place she was now in was massive, having more than just one leader at a time would insure things ran more smoothly.

The two walked through the main entrance and turned into a branching off hallway, light orbs hung where the outside light could not reach, the corridor looked very melancholic as they walked.

"Ya see, when one leader goes out for say, a long mission that might last months another would come back to take their place, but that hasn't been the case lately, 'dunno why." The Combusken said with a chuckle, before stopping in front of a rather elegant doorway, carved pokémon unknown to the Weavile were on it.

The Combusken then grabbed a large wooden door-knocker, detailed as meticulously as the door itself. It sat a little above his reach, prompting him to almost have to jump to reach it. With a few thuds of banging it against the door he finally stopped and waited patiently, as did the Weavile.

 **"Come in".** A booming voice said, sending an unsure shiver down the Weaviles' back.

As the large and sturdy doors slowly swung open, a large and exquisite office was seen. Many types of expensive cloths, linens, and other fabrics unknown to Shiva hung down from the ceiling. Shelves of books lined the walls as if the place was some type of miniature library.

In far back of the middle of the room stood a large desk with some type of pokémon behind it. Shiva did not exactly know what pokémon it was, possibly a Golisopod. They stood very astute, having nick-nacs lining the desk with papers which must be important documents laying about.

"Yes sir." The Combusken answered, walking forward into the office. Shiva soon followed, looking at awe at the objects that filled the room. Jewels, gold and other types of valuable objects strewn across the floor, as if worth nothing.

The two pokémon walked until they reached the desk, which was just a bit taller than her.

 **"So, why are you here?"** The booming voice said, it sounding straight to the point.

"Well, uhm.." She said, trying to compose her thoughts

"I come from a place about a days walk from here." She began "..The clan I once belonged to was attacked by.. Things, things of which are unimaginable." She said, closing her eyes

"After we had just been done taking down prey, they came. Ghastly figures that I had never seen before. They held the greatest power I had ever seen. The worst part is that they just kept coming, surrounding my clan and everyone in it. I was an exception, being buried by snow as I heard the screams of my clan."

She took a deep breath, the very thought of thinking of it pulling at her heartstrings.

"I woke up alone, no bodies, only blood. I saw nobody, the dark shadows gone as well. So, knowing that this place was not far away and could help me I came—"

 **"Stop."** The Golisopod said, **"I've heard enough. We've been getting reports of random vanishings of whole towns of pokémon. And it seems you are one of the only survivors so far."**

The very thought that more pokémon had succumb to this fate ran through the Weaviles mind, causing her to shift her feet uncomfortably.

"That _can't_ be true. Can it?" She said, looking up at the guild leader, her heart being filled with melancholy.

 **"I'm afraid so. However, there are ongoing searches of the nearby towns looking for these missing pokémon, and with your information we can conclude whatever is doing this is very hostile."** He said, writing unknown sentences into a piece of paper.

 **"Ah."** He said, finishing his writing **"You said you came here to help? How so?"**

Shiva tightened her claw, a melancholy stare appearing on her face "I want to kill them. I want to avenge my clan."

The Golisopod sat in his chair, looking at the Weaviles determination.

 **"Very well."** He said, **"Flint, find a quarters for this young lady, she will set out tomorrow on the next scheduled rescue mission."**

"Yes sir." The Combusken saluted, Shiva forgot that he was even standing right next to her.

"Thank you so much." She smiled, trying to contain her excitement. Atleast she came to the right place.

"What may I call you, miss?" The Guild Leader said, it felt odd being addressed this way to her

"It's Shiva," She replied, "And yours?"

 **"Baron."** He said, nodding his head in approval

 **"I'll see that Flint will escort you to your quarters now,"** With that, Flint shook his head and motioned Shiva to come.

'That was easier than expected,' she thought. Who knew joining a guild was this easy.

However, there was still the unsettling thought of what is looming out there, whatever things that she saw, Baron mentioned that it has happened more than once.

The doors slowly closed shut behind the two as they made their was back into the hallway. Both of them not saying a word.

"Yknow, i've never seen the boss let a stranger in so quickly, I betcha he sees somethin' in ya." Flint remarked, hearing this made Shiva feel odd, as whether or not to be relieved it was this easy or not.

"Heh.. Maybe," She chuckled, noticing her surroundings changing from inside of a wooden structure to the outside.

The view from so high up was amazing, it was as if Shiva was a Wingull flying over the buildings, seeing the rooftops for miles and miles on end.

After stopping on the bridge and admiring the view, Flint nudged her to keep following.

They soon found themselves at a large wooden staircase. It had similar carvings like the door of the Guild Leader.

As they made their way up the stairs there were labels such as _"RESTOCK"_ and _"MAPS"._ Finally, a sign appeared that read _"QUARTERS"._

Shiva was not expecting anything fancy as the two walked down the hallway. This was going to such a different environment, for better or worse.

They passed many rooms, on the doors of which held the names of their owners. Finally, they came to a blank-named door. Presumably vacant.

"Well, here you be, anyways, I gotta go, seeya' around!" Flint said, opening the door and then walking away to tend to his duties.

Inside the room was an empty shelf, most likely for storing supplies, or personal items, as well as a hay nest for sleeping.

The room was decently sized, then again Shiva never really had a room to herself. It was mostly a cave huddled with her clan, sharing things with each other.

Inside the room was also a bag, which Flint described as a 'starter pack', something that every guild member gets.

The contents inside can vary between types. In her bag it had mostly common things such as oran berries, a scarf, light orbs, a couple apples, and a journal for freelance writing purposes.

Shiva was not a good writer. She could write her name and a couple of other words but that was about it, however, she could read well.

After putting the bag on, opting to leave the scarf inside of it, she decided to write her name on her door.

She crudely Carved _"Shiva"_ , as best she could. To her, it didn't look that bad, maybe compared to everyone else's though.

Flint was gone by now, and she was left to herself to ponder about the expedition that laid before her tomorrow.

Baron said something about an abandoned town, and a rescue mission. So far, she assumed, all other rescue attempts have failed to find anybody.

 _'How many towns have they came across, deserted?'_ she thought. Just then, a Delibird wearing a mail cap came waddling down the hallway, delivering mail to little slots placed next to the door.

As she stood there watching, the Delibird handed her a letter without saying anything and kept walking down the hallway, humming a little tune as they passed.

Sighing, she went back into her quarters and shut the door.

Upon further inspection of the envelope it only had her name on it. It was rather quick to be receiving mail already she thought,

Shiva opened the letter two pieces of paper and a pin fell out. She examined the pin as it shined from the light beaming from the outside, it's odd color choice of grey, pink, and green.

She looked at the first paper, it saying regular guild rules, curfews, locations for help, mail delivery, shops and things along that line. The other letter however revealed much different details.

A debriefing of the mission she was supposed to be set to go on.

Aurum Town was the name, it being only 20 miles or so from Devine Town, which was much smaller compared to the town she was currently in, this one looking more as a city when put next to it.

"Reported abandonment, rescue team to be sent."

Shiva shuddered as she realized how close this was to her, _could_ Devine Town be next?

As she read what times of where to meet, what to specifically bring, and as well noting the difficulty level of this mission as 'C' made her feel less worried, as well as she would have other pokémon with her.

She looked out her window as she saw the peeking rooftops of all the buildings of Devine town, she closed her eyes and envisioned where should could be right now, if those monsters did not disturb her life.

The sun was setting finally, which means the curfew would be enacted in a short while, Shiva took this time to wander the halls, getting to know the place before it was dark.

Light orbs kept the Guild lit as well as they could, better than the conventional torch would ever do, she actually wondered how long they would last.

Finally a large bell rang, which meant curfew time. And she made her way back to her room, opening the door with her crudely drawn name on it.

She closed the door behind her, and headed towards the hay bed that had been calling her name for some time now, she had had a very long day.

As she laid down it actually felt more comfortable than it looked in her opinion, but then again she was used to sleeping on hard rock floor in caves up ontop of the mountain. She shuffled her body until she was snug into the bed, providing a tight sense of comfort and safety.

 _'Tomorrow, tomorrow is the day I start my journey...'_ She thought, eyes shifting towards the window and looking at the twinkling stars in the sky. The passion burned in her as the repeating image of her clanmates getting slaughtered, it haunted her.

She closed her eyes tight, and drifted off to sleep. . .

* * *

She awoke, the sound of the bell, it seeming louder than before, it's constant ringing in her ears before it finally stopped.

She sat up and began preening her fur, hay being stuck to her body when she was sleeping, as she rose up from her warm and comfortable cot she looked through the window, the sun barely in the sky creating a haze of yellow, orange, and blue. It filled her with the determination she needed for today, as this would possibly change her life forever.

Shiva shuffled to the door, still half asleep, it had been the best sleep she had ever gotten, she thought.

As she made her way down to the main section of the guild she grabbed breakfast, no meats were given out at this time so she grabbed a couple of pecha berries and an oran berry and was on her way.

The main section of the guild was decently crowded even when being this early in the morning, Shiva didn't expect this many pokémon to be wandering around half-asleep as she was back in her room, but she was wrong.

Shiva moved her way through until she found the large message bulletin board in the middle of the main section of the guild.

 **'TODAY'S ACTIVITIES'** it read, showing many papers that detailed things of this, that, and later dates. Most of the things listed were for today and tomorrow.

She read on, making out sentences as best as possible and finally found what she was looking for, a paper titled 'RESCUE MISSION: AURUM TOWN'. She read the details of the expedition, it being more recent than the one she was given, and she made her way to the given destination.

Her destination was a lower part of the guild under the base of the tree, a headquarters or planning room of sorts.

In the room sat 3 pokémon around a round table, a map sprayed out in front of it, the pokémon sitting around were a Flygon, Lurantis, and Duskull.

 _'So, this is the Aurum Town rescue team.'_ She thought.

As she entered the room she was greeted by the Flygon, his chipper attitude really did lighten up the dark and melancholy room. The Lurantis however was the exact opposite, wearing a well worn bag and a golden pin attached to it, similar to how Shivas pin looked. The Duskull remain silent, eyes wandering to her presence entering the room, and then looking elsewhere.

" _Well_ , you found the way down here, i'm quite impressed." The Lurantis said, her voice not accommodating her stature.

"Anyways," She began to say "Welcome to the Devine Town guild, as well as accompanying us on this rescue mission." She finished, writing down something on a piece of paper. "I am Kilvy, and this is Trevis," She pointed to the Flygon. He was smiling cheerfully and wearing a shawl around him, looking rather comfortable. "This is Loki, he's new like you, he came to the guild a couple of days ago." There sat the Duskull, not sporting too much apparel, only his pin.

Shiva took the remaining seat at the table and looked around, the pokémon waiting for her to introduce herself

"I'm.. Shiva, nice to meet you." She said bluntly, giving a small smile, raising one claw to wave a little.

The three pokémon greeted her, the Lurantis' being colder than the rest for some reason.

"...As I was saying," Kilvy said "The Aurum Town rescue mission is ranked 'C', therefore for you new recruits this task should not prove to be that difficult."

"The plan goes as this, approximately at the next bell we will leave Devine Town and start heading towards Aurum Town, while we travel we will note any odd occurrences, whether it be hostile or abnormal."

Next, she pointed to the location marked 'Aurum Town'.

"This is where we will enter" She said, pointing to the southern side of the town, "..We will conduct sweeps of the whole town, trying to find any signs of life, civil or not. We must then document the survivors and take them back to the guild with us." She said, packing up the map and putting it into her satchel.

"I expect to be back by dusk, and no later." She said commandingly, and began to walk out of the room, her followers behind her.

Shiva was confused as it had happened so fast, she was dazed, even from the flow of information. She followed them as they knew where they were going, maybe it wasn't going to be as easy as the Lurantis made it out to be.

As the second bell chimed in the still morning air the group walked out of the guild, pokémon flooding the streets in the still early hours of the morning.

The congregation of pokémon made it harder for them to weave themselves to the outskirts of town, eventually they did, passing by all the opening shops, and other commodities in the brisk morning air.

Aurum Town sat around 20 miles away, there was a convenient path connecting the two towns so travel back and fourth wouldn't be too much of a hassle.

The group walked side by side each other, Shiva behind the rest of them feeling out of place, even the new recruit was fitting in better than her.

Shiva was not always that extroverted, she chose the lifestyle of keeping close with Vern and the elders more, she did not know her parents, as they had died on a failed hunting mission before she hatched from her egg. Vern was like a brother to her, and somewhere deep, deep down she hoped that he would still be alive.

As the five pokémon walked on the trail to their destination all was quiet, the soothing sound of gusting wind and the fall of leaves made the scenery look excellent this time of year. The group kept quiet to themselves for a long while, keeping their minds either focused on the task at hand, or wandering off, looking at the variants of colors that they saw before them.

Around noon time their destination was seen on the horizon,

"Hey, look! There it is!" Shouted Trevis, grabbing the attention of Shiva and Loki from their own personal thoughts.

"You would be right, everyone remember the operation? Sweep the town, go through the streets, and find any signs of living pokémon." Kilvy said, the tone of her voice being the same one used at the meeting place.

Shiva noticed immediately that Aurum Town was much smaller than Devine Town, she expected it to be smaller but the size of it baffled her, only being just shy of 18 or so buildings lined up in columns, unlike Devine Town, which has possibly over 100 housings not even counting the more distant ones.

 _'Atleast this would make finding any pokémon easier,'_ she thought.

The dirt path shifted to a cobblestone one, much like Devine Town. It's buildings being similar to theirs, too. However, they looked much more aged compared to its larger counterpart.

Buildings ranged from one to two stories, the biggest being the town hall, which was three. A hollowed wind blew off the rooftops, making the already unsettling environment even more creepy.

As Kilvy has assigned, the five pokémon split up in their own direction, Shiva was picked for the northernmost part of the town, which was the farthest to walk to.

She looked at the buildings, windows open. Doors shut, even a bakery with somewhat fresh bread was there. It had been like everyone has just got up and left, taking nothing with them.

Nothing, like when she woke up. No signs of life, not even feral were seen. As she walked through the deserted streets and reached her desired location she looked around. Like the rest of the town, abandoned.

 _'There has to be.. Somebody, somebody hiding, or even a feral or—'_ Her thoughts were cut off, her ears perked as she heard what sounded like rummaging through something.

As she followed the sound she was filled with different emotions of excitedness, worry and more.

An old mechanics shop of some type was seen, it's large glass windows allowed her to peer into the building with ease, everything had been left out as if somebody left in a rush.

The sound of shuffling and rummaging was getting louder now, she had to be onto something.

She made her way to the back of the mechanics shop, near a pile of old pieces of sheet metal, and other metallic objects lay.

Upon seeing this a large piece of sheet metal covered something shifting around, it being almost stuck.

'What if it is one of those.. _Things_..' She thought, it sent a chill up her spine just thinking about it.

With her claws she slowly lifted the metallic plate, the light from the sun shining on her discovery.

 _A Pokémon._


End file.
